Kliges'chee (ST-OM)
Also Known as: The Cold Reavers Created by: Dennnis Washburn Appearance: '':Dennnis' Star Trek campign as of 1992 and onward ''Number of Members: Depends on how you count it. Billions of specific biological entities make up approximately 21 identities Kliges'chee Fleets spread across all the billions of creatures Nature of Members: *Immature drones, *Mature Drones, *Comptrollers - possibly others (Larvae? breeders?) A mature Kliges'chee Drone in a 300 pound green slimy slug with tentactles and dozens of eyes scattered all over it's body. "The Kliges'chee came on screen and I stared for a moment. It would take some work to imagine a creature more ugly. He had about a dozen eyes. Each was different. Some were multifaceted insectoid eyes. Some were bulging sacks of goo that pulsated. Some were almost human. They were the worst, a piece of normalcy transplanted into something horrible." "The Kliges'chee's body was an indistinct mottled green blob. Several tentacles waved around it, almost as though they were separate creatures. Some of the tentacles even had tiny eyes of their own. The whole body was covered in a layer of thick, slimy mucous. The mucous formed thick spots and thin spots, and from some locations it dripped off the Kliges'chee's body." Kligs'chee are native to a world very much like Saturns Moon, Titan. Their bio-chemistry is based on liquid methane and ethane compounds. The Kliges'chee home world had a whole ecology based on this odd life cycle - the Klige'chee aggressivelty colonized and "Kliges'cee-formed" other such worlds in their territory Interestingly - Kliges'chee find Titan a pleasant shirt-sleeve environment, Kligee'chee form wild life grws well there, althopugh there was no hint that Titan had a ecosystem of it own before the arrival of Kliges'chee there. Organization:The Kliges'chee are arranged in mass minds - this is an extreme fom of Mass Mind - The comptroller is the control node,the Drones are the body - to a Kliges'chee Individual any given drone bears the same relationship as one of your own skin cells to your identity. The connection is between drones and between drones and comptrollers. Comptroller act as traffic control and routers for telepathic signal - they are the lynch pin of a mass-identity - each comptroller marks a Kliges'chee individual, although the comptroller doesn't perceive hinself as a comptroller - the relationship between you and your medula oblongata. Brain power, knowledge and skills are shared between all drones - effectively the brains of all drones are the brains of the individual - the perceptions of any drone are available to the whole. The relationship is based on distance and telepathy - an individual stays relatively intact - his drones stay part of his identity - however when drones are equidistant between comptrollers - they may switch "allegiance" and become part of the other individual - the individual isn't consciously aware of this. If a comptroller becomes disabled or is killed - his drones flee immediately in the direction of the nearest comptroller until they can be integrated into the new whole - this can be a difficult and disurbing experience. The intent of the Individual and his desires are put into effect subconsciously by his drones - they act in concert with no individual awareness. *Immature drone are individuals - who are raised and schooled on "Nursery Worlds" At a certain point in his dvelopment, an immature drone's telepathic abilities manifest - and when they do - his individual identity is immediately subsumed into the Mass Mind. The identity of the immature drone is destroyed never to be recovered - he goes from being his own amoeba to a cell of a larger individual. ''Game Role:Bug eyed monsters in unending hordes ''World Role:''Bug eyed Monsters in Unening hordes. ''Relative Influence:''During their Height, Huge. They ruled an empire larger than all of known space with an iron... tentacle. ''Public or Secret?:''Very Public ''Publicly Stated Goal:''To dominate known space and ensure no icky alien vermin with their hot bio-chemistry and pervesely indpendent minds polluted their space. ''Relative Wealth: *On the scale of empires, huge. The were technologically advanced and able to coordinate their production more efficiently than anyone except perhaps the Borg. They owned more developed and producing systems than any other empire encoutered so far. The Kliges'chee fleet outnumbered the militaries of all of known space combined. *On an individual scale - uncountable. Group advantages: Superior coodination. A kliges'chee battle group maneuvered and fought as one with an amazing situational awareness. Learning - the Kliges'chee learned from every defeat no matter how total and put these lessons into action in the next engagement. The Kliges'chee were poor innovators but superior copiers of other people's technology - they could scavenge and adapt almost any staship technology within a matter of a few years at most. Technologically superior foes quickly found copies of their own weapons and shields (Sometimes down to serial numbers) being used against them. Special Abilities:''Long range communication, huge memory. Kliges'cee ships are built funny - they have almost nothing we'd look at a computers or interal communications systems - every drone knowns what it nees to know and it's own knowledge is shared among the network of them all. The Kliges'chee have an artifact from the Rishans - A ''Race Maker - This machine had a telepathic interface that would drive humans insane. Using this telepathic interface one could choose from a menu of options. When fired at a planet - it would change all sentient people on that world to match the pattern specified by it's user. The Kliges'he used this device on various races including hot-worlders to create "Real People" mass minds in the pattern of the Kliges'chee. There is real supicion that the Rishans used the device on a proto-Kliges'chee race to create the Kliges'chee. Group disadvantages:''Intense xenophobia and racism. Every first encounter was the start of a new war with attendant destruction, hatred and violence. ''Special disadvantages:As beings from liquid methane moons (Like Saturns Moon Titan) the Kliges'hee were native to an amazingly cold environment. A Kliges'chee on Earth would not even get a chance to scream before melting and vaporizing. This meant that Kliges'chee could never land armies on class M worlds and never board ships from Class "M" people. Neither could Class M people interact with Kliges'chee without a heavily armored and insulated vacc-suit. The Kliges'Chee hated non-mass mind races - and didn't really understand mass mind people who didn't hate individualistic species. Their virulent xeno-phobia and hatred started as a genetic mild distaste for the idea = and blossomed into full blown genocidal hatred as they realized how many individualistic hot-worlders were crowding the galaxy. To the Kliges'chee it looked exactly like rats in starships. This limited their ability to communicate and interact with Hot-Worlders. The Kliges'chee never really had a cease fire with anyone - just areas where they weren't aggressively advancing - today. The Kliges'chee used the term ''Rihannsu for individualistic peoples, apparently picked up from the Romulans. ''Those who favor them:''The Kliges'chee and subject races. ''Those opposed to them:''Everyone else. Especially individualistic hot-worlders. ''Typical relations: ST-OM: As originally created by Dennis Washburn the Kliges'chee eat class M sentient beings. Epiphany Trek: Garry Stahl rejected this for the G-trek versions Both: When the Kliges'chee encounter a culture of hotworlders who hve intertellar techology - they attack immediately. They consider individualistic hotworlders in starships to be offensive. All warp dive ships are destroyed. All space infrastrucure is destroyed or captured. Cities are hit by Full Starship broadsides. Then the Kliges'chee demand complete and unconditional surrender. Their conditions are these No subject world will enter space or resist the Klige'chee or it wll be destroyed. Any hint of trying to re-enter space or resist the Kliges'chee will result on glassing over the planet. The Kliges'chee display scans of their ships doing this to other worlds to prove their intent. Then Kliges'chee leave. Every once in a blue moon a Kliges'chee ship will orbit the subject world and scan for signs of resitance. Having satsfied itself that no resistance is in the offing - the Kliges'chee ship moves on. If a world does resist - the Kliges'chee do glass it over, destroying it as a class M world. The Kliges'chee consider Class "M" world to be disposable. Every once in a blue moon - the Kliges'chee will haul their "race maker" up to a world and transform the race into a truly sentient races as they measure it - that is a mass mind like theirs. The Kliges'chee consider this a religious experience an prefer to do it to other exotic environment races. They have so altered Class M people rarely. 'Area of Operation:'' To 4 and 5 o'clock from the Federation on the other side of the Romulan Empire. Headquarters Location:''Kliges'chee homeworld * A Titan-esque world orbiting a gas giant far, far away from Federation territory ''Public Face:''Hideous - Slimy, green, multiple eyed angry invaders '''Notable Members: *Fleet 15 - lead the vanguard of the Kliges'chee Tsunami war against known space. Had contact with Th Ane of the Federation - and marked the furthest Federation-ward advance ofthe Kliges'chee *Fleet 4 - a supporting member of the Kliges'chee war effort - The First Kliges'chee to die of the war plague loosed by the USS Discovery *Former Fleet 8 - Smeared races all over the 6 o'clock area of the map - inlcuding Coventry/Oz, the Shardin Empire and many others. Former Fleet 8 crippled itself throwing itslf endlesslty against a horribly advanced race. Afterwards neighboring fleets killed 8's comptroller and absorbed it's drones and territories. Being stupid is a capital crime amid the Kliges'chee. *''"Kliges'chee"'' - a new individual centered on Titan after being given asylum in the Federastion. Under Death Sentence from the Klingon and Romulan Empires *"Free Kliges'chee" - A group of adolescent Kliges'chee who discovered what was in store for them - they burned out their telepathic nodes and ran or it. The free Kliges'chee probably saved the Federation and Known Space - they turned the Zantree Alliance into a very large speed bump and delayed the Tsunami for about 40 years.* History of the Organization: *'An unknown period of time ago' - A rishan with some bizzare ideas created the Kliges'hee and then left. *'1600 AD' - the Kliges'chee discover flight. *'1675 AD' - the Kliges'chee discover rocketry during an internecine war *'1800 AD' - the Kliges'chee Space age begins when a Kliges'chee sounding rocket takes a picture of the Race Maker in oprbit around their home world. *''1950' - the Kliges'chee devlop warp drive based on information given them by the race maker. *''1955'' - Kliges'chee contact with the humanoid Culture of Metaluna explodes into war. *''1975'' - the Kliges'chee over come an alliance of the Metalunars, the Zagons and a primitive humanoid race drafted into battle. This marks the Kliges'chee becoming stellar empire. *''2291'' - Kliges'chee scouts encounter Romulan Scouts. Violence results. *''2293'' - after sporadic combat and some attempts at communication, the Romulans and Kliges'chee learn enough about each other to proceed to all out war. *''2324'' - Kliges'chee warships pull back fom their slow, grinding advance against the Romulans. Unknown the Romlans The Free Kliges'chee have begun their uprising. *''2348'' - the Free Kliges'chee find a Home in the Zantree Alliance *''2352'' - Understanding that they face a number of "Pseudo entites" (Their term for nations) the Kliges'chee resolve to smash the Free Kliges'chee, the Zantree Alliance and the Romulan Rivals the Klingons - betraying an ingorant and critically flawed picure of the Klingon Empire. Massive ship building and mlitary build up commences. *''2363'' - The Zantree Alliance and their Free Kliges'chee allies begin an ill-fated counter offensive against the Kliges'chee. The Zantree felt that they would be attacking in concert with the Romulans but the Romulans have betrayd them. *''2368'' - The Kliges'cee Makes first contact wih the Federation through a single lost Federation Starhip. Although at first proposing an Anti-Romulan agreement, then the Kliges'chee realze that the Federation is composed of individualists, they on on the attack. *''2370'' - Klingon Freebooters, pirates, second sons and adventurers start appearing in the Zantree Alliane volunteering to fight the Kliges'chee for fun and profit. *''2372'' - the first portion of the Tsunami attack takes down the Free Kliges'chee and the the Zantree Alliance. *''2374'' - The Kliges'chee Tsunanmi attack rolls into Kligon Space Fate of the Oganization (Spoilers) *'ST-OM:'' While waging a destructive "Tsunami" attack against The Klingons and the Romulans - the Kliges'hee are struck by war plague which kills 99% of their population, including all Comptrollers. A Year later a new comptroller approachs the Federation seeking asylum. Having been raised without Enculturation by other Comptrollers the new individual found, to his horror that he was less than well armed while the Romulans and Klingons sought genocidal vengeance. Hidden at titan he is ying to get over the willies that hot worlders give him and become a productive part of society. *''Epiphany Trek:'' After being helped by the Ane - the Free Kliges'chee form a new Individual" and reinvade the Kliges'chee. After a horribly destructive civil war - Including the destruction of the Kliges'chee homeworld - the Kliges'chee are a declining race, facing extinction. With lots of former. See Garry's write-up for more, betteer detail. Category:Races Category:ST-OM Category:Kliges'chee